nackandpsychofandomcom-20200214-history
Nack and Psycho Spinoffs Cast
And here, this is where you will find all characters that are to appear in the spinoffs, be they feature the duo and friends as guest stars or aren't appearing at all. =Nack and Psycho Spinoffs= Sora Claus the Movie (belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Santa-Sora (KH) *Anya-Ariel (Little Mermaid) *Joe-Danny (DP) *Cornelia-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) *Patch-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ancient One-Yoda (Star Wars) *Puffy-Grumpy Bear (Care Bears) *B.Z.-Farquaad (Shrek) *Towzer-Daffy (LT) *Dooley-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) (will be explained in What's New Him) *Goober-Wormtail96 *Groot-Jake Long (AMJL) *Boog-Garfield (will be explained in What's New Him) *Honka-Remy (Ratatouille) (will be explained in What's New Him) *Voot-Dash Parr (Incredibles) *Unknown Elves-Danny, Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Tails, and Cosmo (Sonic) (will be explained in What's New Him) *Extras-Monroe & Ray-Ray (Juniper Lee) JusSonic's Nightmare Before Christmas Series (Belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Jack Skellington-TK (Digimon) *Sally-Kari (Digimon) *Zero-Patamon (Digimon) *Wolf Man-Theodore (Alvin) *Oogie Boogie-Joker (The Batman) *Santa-Sora (KH) *Vampire Bros-Burns (Simpsons), Batula (Conker) (Will be explained in BAMSC~NAP Style), & Jurgen (Sam & Max) *Clown with Tearaway Face-Goofy (Disney) *Witches-Ginny & Hermione (HP) *Hyde-Cat in the Hat *Cyclops-Cyclops (Shrek) *Mayor-Luigi (Mario) *Dr. Finklestein-Drakken (Kim Possible) *Wife Creation-Shego (Kim Possible) *Igor-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Behemoth-Billy (Billy & Mandy; possible clone) *Harlequin-Xandir (Drawn Together) *Monster Under Bed-Stays the Same *Lock, Shock, & Barrel-Soda Poppers (Sam & Max) *Easter Bunny-Trix Rabbit *Turkey-Turkey Lurky (Chicken Little) *Cupid-Cupid (Sam & Max) *Leprechaun-Leprechaun (CDRR) *Mummy Kid-Timmy Turner (FOP) *Corpse Dad-Mario (Mario) *Corpse Mom-Peach (Mario) *Corpse Kid-Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Street Band-Stan, Kyle, & Cartman (SP) *Devil-Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Undersea Gal-Ruto (Zelda) *Extras-Gatomon (Digimon), Teen Titans Muppet Corpse Bride (belongs to JusSonic)(#) *Victor-Kermit (Muppets) *Victoria-Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Barkin-Johnny Fiama (Muppets) *Emily-Camilla (Muppets) *Victor's Parents-OC Muppet Frogs *Victoria's Parents-OC Muppet Pigs *Bonejangles-TK (Digimon) *Everglot's dead relative-OC Muppet Pig *Maggot-??? *Black Widow-Rosie (Bug's Life) *Pastor Galswells-Sam the Eagle (before his death) (Muppets) *Scraps-Animal (before reincarnation) (Muppets) *Dead Kids-??? *Elder Gutknetch-??? *Emil-??? *Mayhew-??? *Extras-Gonzo (Muppets), Sal (Cameo) (Muppets) Back to The Toon Future Series Remake (Will be set after What's New Him)($) *Marty McFly-Chris, Batula, Nack & Psycho *Doc Brown-Maximus IQ (AB) (MOA) & Max Sr. (AB) (latter only for 1931 portions) *Biff Tannen-Tai Lung (KFP) *George-Ze Professor (Conker) *Clara Clayton-Nemesis AS (AB OC) (MOA) *Jules & Verne-Max III & Sakura (AB OCs) (MOA) *Griff-Scar (as an anthro) (Lion King) *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen-Fat Cat (CDRR) (it makes more sense with Fat Cat swearing vengeance in the Timmy Goes West one) *Seamus-Br'er Weasel (SOTS Comics) *Lorraine-Kayla (Sonic/Conker OC) *Maggie-Selene (OC) *William McFly-Jack Jack (as a weasel) (Incredibles) *Douglas J. Needles-Jimbo Jones (Simpsons) *Jennifer Parker-Helen, Rouge, & Sarah *Mr. Strickland-Wacky (Bonkers) *James Strickland-IM Weasel (IM Weasel) *Strickland's Son-Measley (Animals of Farthing Woods) *Einstein-Minimus PU (AB) & Ling Ling (Female Version) (Drawn Together) *Marty Jr.-Selim (Nack/Rouge's Son) & Justin (Psycho/Sarah's Son) (both MOA) *Marlene-Darla (Nack/Rouge's Daughter) (MOA) *The Jitz-Father (KND) *Dave-Calamity (TTA) *Lana-Kate (SM/GMD OC) *Match-Ted Bundy (SP Version) *Skinhead-Jeffrey Dahmer (SP Version) *3D-John Wayne Gacy (SP Version) *Spike-Zira (as an anthro) (Lion King) *Whitey-Quackerjack (Darkwing) *Data-Megavolt (Darkwing) *Needles' Gang-Dolph, Kearny, & Nelson Muntz (Simpsons) *Chester the Bartender-Br'er Bear (SOTS) *Men in Bar-Three Old Men (Cowboy Bebop) *Colt Gun Salesman-Br'er Fox (SOTS) *Buford's Gang Members-Hopper (Bug's Life), Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout (CDRR), Lucifier (Cinderella), Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff, Waddles (Krypto) *Milton Baines-Jeff (Sonic) *Toby Baines-Conner (Sonic) *Sam Baines-Karl (Sonic) *Stella Baines-Weasel (Farthing Woods) *Sally Baines-Candace (as a weasel) (Phineas & Ferb) *Uncle Joey-Snide (DK) *Martin McFly (Mentioned)-Mason & Cyrus (referencing Tomb of Ramses) *Babs-Wrinkly Kong (DK) *Chuck Berry (mentioned)-Walt Disney *Marvin Berry-Mickey Mouse *Betty-Madam Foster (Fosters) *Lou Caruthers-Gennai *Copernicus-Baby Claude Cat (Looney Tunes) *D. Jones (mentioned)-Poopsmith (Homestar) *Libyan terrorists-Dark Legion (Sonic) *Elsie Peabody-Huey *Martha Peabody-Dewey *Sherman Peabody-Louie *Otis Peabody-Scrooge McDuck *Reginald-Horace Horsecollar *Red Thomas/Red the Bum-Chester Lampwick (Simpsons) *Goldie Wilson-Mayor (PPG) *Reporter that reported the missing plutonium-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Cop that Doc Brown bribed-Ralph (Animaniacs) *Other Starlighter band members-Mickey's Band Concerto Members *Boy in Lou's Diner-Baby Wile E. Coyote (LT) *Betty's date-Old Man Rivers (Fosters) *Babs's date-Cranky Kong (DK) *Video Game Boys-Pearl Fey (Phoenix Wright) & Nermal (Garfield) *Biff Tannen Museum Narrator-Announcer (Homestar) *Western Union Man-Letter Man (Family Guy SSSDS) *Terry-Mr. Fixit (Richard Scarry) *'Michael Jackson' Video Waiter-Star Michael (Space Channel 5) *'Ronald Reagan' Video Waiter-Ansem (KH) *'Ayatollah Khomeni' Video Waiter-Xenahort (KH) *Hoverboard Girls-Margo, Edith, & Agnes (Despicable Me) *Antique Store Saleswoman-Conquering Storm (Sonic) *Officer Foley-Jenny (Pokemon) *Cab Driver in 2015-Harry Canyon (Heavy Metal) *Iko 'Jitz' Fujitsu-??? *Loretta-Roberta (Cleveland Show) *Loretta's Dad-Cleveland Brown (Family Guy) *Loretta's Mom-Tubbs-Brown Family (Cleveland Show) *Harold-Cleveland Jr. & Rallo (Cleveland Show) *Jacuzzi Girls-Si and Am (Lady & the Tramp) *Basketball Kids-Baby Bugs, Daffy, & Lola (Baby LT) *Radio Sportscaster-Howie Turn (Animaniacs) *CPR 'Wallet Guy'-??? *Joe (Clint Eastwood character)-Catdog *King Neptune-Sylvester *Goldie Wilson III-??? *Officer Reese-Chief Wiggum (Simpsons) *Barbed-Wire Salesman-??? *Band at the festival dance in 1885-??? *Mayor Hubert-??? *Engineer-??? *Strickland's Deputy-Cow & Chicken *Undertaker-??? *Celebration man-??? *Photographer-??? *Pie lady-??? *Festival dance caller-??? *Eyepatch-??? *Toothless-??? *Ticket agent-??? *Conductor-Conductor (Polar Express) *Train fireman-??? *Joey (Palace Saloon employee)-??? *Boy holding Marty's gun-??? *Barbed-wire salesman's companion-??? *Institute Scientists-??? *Audience scanning device-??? *Security guard-??? *Heather - IFT Spokesperson-??? *Judge Brown (offscreen)-Max Sr. Sr. (AB) *Cue Ball-Koreena (Atomic Betty) *Mr. Donnelly (mentioned)-??? *Arthur McFly-Augustus Von Kriplespac (Conker/Sonic OC) *Edna Strickland-Winnie (RR Comics) & Kikyo (AB OC) (former being more evil and latter the in love with Max Sr. part) *Kid Tannen-Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) *Matches (Kid Tannen's henchman)-Calico (Cats & Dogs) *Danny Parker (Jr. or Sr.?)-Aero the Acrobat (Aero the Acrobat) *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly-Minerva Mink (Mina Flirter as her stage name) (Animaniacs) *Brown residence butler (voice)-Alfred (Batman) *Gentleman Jack (poster)-??? *Mr. Figgins (mentioned)-??? *Jimmy (mentioned)-??? *Tiffany Tannen (mentioned)-Vitani (Lion King) *Jack and Diane (mentioned)-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Zane-??? *Edward Clark (marquee)-??? *James Clive (marquee)-??? *Doris Evans (marquee)-??? *Ernie-??? *Eunice-??? *Ulysses S. Grant (mentioned)-??? *Herbert Hoover (poster)-??? *Betty Parker (mentioned)-Ariel (Aero the Acrobat) *Cliff Tannen-Nuka (Lion King) *Riff Tannen-Sher Khan (Jungle Book) *J.J. Valentine (mentioned)-??? *David Wright (marquee)-??? *Extras-Hope (Psycho/Sarah's Daughter) (MOA), IR Baboon (IM Weasel), Mary IQ (AB OC) (MOA), Andrix & Deliah (Sonic OCs; Nack & Nic's parents) Game Night at the Checkup($) *Heavy-Storm (Sonic) *Tycho-Wile E. Coyote *Player-Jules (OC) *Reginald Van Winslow-Bobbery (Mario) Bumpstar Runner Series(#) *Homestar-Mr. Bump *Marzipan-Miss Calamity (MOA) *Strong Bad-Bowser Jr. (MOA) *Coach Z-Fidget (GMD) *Bubs-Moe (Simpsons) *The Cheat-Garfield *Pom Pom-Schnitzel (Chowder) *Strong Mad-Roy *Strong Sad-Larry *KOT-Heffer (Rocko) *Poopsmith-Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) *Homsar-Mr. Scatterbrain *Stinkoman-Duck Dodgers *Trogdor-Godzilla *Dex & Ryu-Ken & Ryu (Street Fighter) *Limozeen-The Beets (Doug) *Cheerleader-Paulina (DP) *So-and-So-Britney Lawson *What's-Her-Face-Girl Stinky (Sam & Max) *The Ugly One-Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Snake Boxer-Lil Mac (Punch Out) *Snakes-Ekans & Arbok (Pokemon) Honey I Shrunk the Gang(?) *Wayne Szalinski-Bob Parr (Incredibles) *Big Russ Thompson-??? *Diane Szalinski-Helen (Incredibles) *Mae Thompson-??? *Little Russ Thompson-??? *Ron Thompson-??? *Amy Szalinski-Violet (Incredibles) *Nick Szalinski-Dash (Incredibles) *Tommy Pervis-??? *Donald 'Don' Forrester-??? *Gloria Forrester-??? *Dr. Brainard-??? *Female Cop-Jenny *Male Cop-Short Shrift (Phantom Tollbooth) *Harold Boorstein-??? Honey I Blew Up the Tyke(?) *Dr. Charles Hendrickson-??? *Clifford Sterling-??? *Mandy Park-Haley Long (Jake Long) *Marshall Brooks-??? *Adam Szalinski-Jack-Jack (Incredibles) *Terence Wheeler-??? *Captain Ed Myerson-??? *Constance Winters-??? Honey We Shrank Ourselves(?) *Gordon Szalinski-Douglas Douglas (Freakazoid) *Patti Szalinski-Debbie Douglas (Freakazoid) *Jenny Szalinski-Kerry (MGPAM) (will be portrayed as cousin) *Mitch Szalinski-Dexter Douglas (Freakazoid) *Ricky King-Mandark (Dexter's Lab) *Jill-Paulina (DP) *Jody-Penelope Lang (AB) *Holly-Connie D' Amico (Family Guy) *Trina-Miss Yelp (Horton) *Extras-Stephanie, Duncan Douglas (Freakazoid) The Devil & Chad(!) *Daniel-Chad (SM) *Jan-Raye Hino (SM) *B.L.-Him (PPG) *Wheez-Wes Weasely (Sonic) *Band Members-Three Lights (SM) *Bar Manager-Mr. Boss (KND) *Pawn Shop Owner-Orson (US Acres) *Reporter-Simone Taylor (Chzo Mythos) *Cameraman-Phillip Harty (Chzo Mythos) *Concert Announcer-Magnanimus (Megas XLR) *Jury-Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy), Ember, Skulker, Technus, (DP), Purvis Parker, Headless Skateboarder, Samurai Ghost, Al Capone, Buster McMuttmauler, Zombo, and Nasty-Doo (Scooby Doo) *Cameos-Bert, Melissa, Ralph (Raccoons), Amy Rose, Chris Thorndyke, (Sonic), and Rodent (Conker) A Foreigner's Tail Series(?) *Fievel-Timothy Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Tanya-Cynthia & Teresa (Secret of NIMH) *Papa-Mrs. Brisby (Secret of NIMH) *Mama-Martin (Secret of NIMH) *Yasha-Lil' Sneezer (TTA) *Cossacks-Hunters (Bambi) *Russian Cats-Cat Beasts (9) *Warren T. Rat-Mechanikat (disguising as a dog) *Digit-Molt (Bug's Life) *Moe-Renfield (Sonic) *Big Rat Guy-Rat King (Care Bears) *Irish Mouse-Justin (NIMH) *Italian Mouse-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Italian's Mama-Speedy's Mom (LT OC) *Fainting Mouse-Mr. Ages (NIMH) *Henri-Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Pigeon Girls-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Maus Street Maulers-Butch (Tom & Jerry), Snooky, Delilah and the Catbots (Krypto) *Tiger-Runt (Animaniacs) *Mouse of Minsk (mentioned)-Grogar the Goat (My Little Pony) *"Mr. Smith"-Bobinsky (Coraline) *Honest John-King Julien (Madagascar) *Gussi-Lawhine (CDRR) *UPDATE: Dead Mouse, Mickey O'Hare-Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare) *Tony-Arthur (as a squirrel) (Sword in Stone) *Bridget-Squirrel Girl (named Gwen here) (Sword in Stone) *Orphan Mice-Kankers (as rats) (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Cat R. Waul-Fat Cat (CDRR) *Chula-Hopper (Bug's Life) *Indian Mice-Indian Gophers (Go Go Gophers) *Eagle-Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Scorpion-Scorpiomon (Digimon) *Miss Kitty-Rita (Animaniacs) *Train Conductor Mouse-Mouse Chairman (Rescuers) *Puppet Mouse-Woody (Toy Story) *Woman Wanting Waul-Crazy Cat Lady (KND) *Cat Minions-Mepps, Wart, Mole, Snout (CDRR), Lucifier (Cinderella), Bud, Lou, Artie, Griff, Waddles (Krypto) *Wylie Burp-Ace the Bathound (Krypto) *Chloena-Jenny (NIMH II) *Dithering-Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chief Wulisso-Jenny's Parents (NIMH II) *Police Chief McBrusque-Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Toplofty-The Toad (Flushed Away) *O'Bloat-Jimmy Two-Teeth (Sam & Max) *Scuttlebutt-Spike & Whitey (Flushed Away) *Grasping-Jenner (NIMH) *Lucretia Noble-Rat-??? *Loopers-??? *Nellie Brie-Bianca (Rescuers) *Reed Dailey-Bernard (Rescuers) *Madame Mousey-Isis (Krypto) *Twitch-Floyd (Secret of NIMH) *Lone Woof-Muriel (Secret of NIMH) *Extras-Mort & Maurice (Madagascar), Krypto, Streaky (Krypto), Oliver (Oliver & Company), Danny & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) Danicules(!) *Hercules-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Meg-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Zeus-Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Hera-Mirage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Hades-Red (All Dogs go to Heaven II) *Pain-Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) (MOA) *Panic-Meowth (Pokemon) (MOA) *Muses-Molly Baker, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, & Hotaru (Sailor Moon) *Philoctetes/Phil-Tom & Jerry *Adonis-Bartleby (Sonic) *Girl Adonis Goes To-Sonia (Sonic) *Pegasus-Pegasus (Sailor Moon) *Nessus-Motaro (Mortal Kombat) *Amphitryon-Jake Clawson (Swat Kats) *Alcmene-Callie Briggs (Swat Kats) *Hermes-Streaky (Krypto) *Poseidon-Sylvester *Athena-Mon Mothma (as a cat) (Star Wars) *Demeter-Black Cat (Marvel) *Apollo-Felix the Cat *Artemis-Luna (Sailor Moon) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat (Histeria) *Hephaestus-Loud Kiddington as a Cat (Histeria) *Ares-Cheshire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Dionysus-Artemis (Sailor Moon) *Fates (Clotho, Lachesis, & Atropos)-Si, Am, & Isis (Lady & the Tramp & Krypto) *Titans-Dark Kat, Metallicats, & Pastmaster in Gigantic Forms (Swat Kats) *Icarus-Krypto (Krypto) *Cassandra-Brainy Barker (Krypto) *King Salmoneus-Lord Farquaad (Shrek) (Past incarnation) *Tempest- *Clion the Minister- *Chipacles-Captain Harris (Police Academy Series) *Doubt- *Daedalus-Mr. Peabody (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Hippocrates- *Charon-Ferryman (Monkey Island) *Trivia- *Gaia- *Homer-Homer Simpson (Simpsons) *Nereus- *Orthos the Bi-Clops-Bi-Clops (Chalkzone) *Echidna-Ma Beagle (Ducktales) *Achilles-The Tick (The Tick) *Typhon- *Fear- *Terror- *Owl of Wisdom-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Queen Hippolyta- *Argus- *Cupid-Cupid (FOP) *Hecate-Cackletta (Mario) *Amphitryon- *Amphitryon's Sheep- *Helen- *Sphinx Martindale- *Melampus- *Circe-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Ladon- *Nestor-Daffy Duck (past incarnation) *Meleager-Bugs Bunny (past incarnation) *Mentor-Scrooge McDuck (Past incarnation) *Odysseus- *Jason the Argonaut-James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Sirens- *Gaggenus- *Prometheus- *Eagle- *Chiron-Popeye *Catoblepas- *Nemean Lion-Shere Khan though bigger (Jungle Book/Talespin) *Alectryon- *Morpheus- *Paris- *Galatea- *Geryon- *Princess Lavinia- *Orion- *King Midas- *Marigold- *Epsilon- *King Minos- *Minotaur- *Daedalus- *Amphitrite- *Hylas- *Triton- *Loki-Professor Ratigan (Past incarnation) *Thor-Mighty Mouse (Terrytoons) *Odin-Mickey Mouse (Past incarnation) *Other Norse Gods-Various Toon Rodents called Rodent Gods *Griff the Griffin- *Arismap- *Pan- *Cacophon- *Nemesis- *Bellerophon- *Chimera- *Alexander the Great-Eggy (Penguins of Madagascar) *Brutus- *Alcides- *Callista- *Phillip- *Croseus- *Scylla- *Andromeda- *Briares- *Orpheus- *Laistrygones- *Boreas- *Agamemnon- *Medusa-Sedusa *Electra- *The School Master- *Neurosis- *Phantasos- *Telemachus- *Theseus- *Merv Griffin- *Thespis- *Pandora-Pandora (Atomic Betty) *Jealousy- *Icarus' Mom- More to Come... Roxladdin (#) *Aladdin-Roxas (KH) *Jasmine-Namine (KH) *Sultan-Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Jafar-Judge Doom (RR) *Iago-Toon Patrol (Past incarnations) *Abu-Shippo (Inuyasha) & Axel (KH) *Genie-Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Carpet-Tails (Sonic) (Past incarnation) *Razoul-Seifer (FF8/KH) *Rajah-Kiba (Wolf's Rain) *Poor Kids-Yuna & Tidus (FF10; as kids) *Suitor-Sephiroth (FF7) *Abis Mal-Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Haroud-Destro (G.I. Joe) *Mukhtar-Lobo (DC) *Mozenrath-Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Xerxes-Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *Sadira-Ariel (Past incarnation) *Mirage-Maleficent in anthro dragon form (Sleeping Beauty) *Juahid-Jimmy Kudo/Conan Enogawa (Past incarnation) (Detective Conan) *Ahmal-Xion (Past incarnation) (KH) *7 Year Beasts-Wererats *Mechanicles-Winslow Schlott/the Toyman (DC Comics) *Amin "Butterfingers" Damoola- *Arbutus-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Fatima-Cobra Queen for transformed form (past self) (Freakazoid) *Minos-Cave Guy for transformed form (past Self) (Freakazoid) *Aziz-Felix Faust (DC) *Chaos-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fashir-Merlin (Sword in the Stone) *Thundra-Sarah (Disney/RR OC) *Eden-Blaze (Sonic) (Past incarnation) *Merchant-Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Gazim-Justin Lawson *Saleen- *Ayam Aghoul- *Caliph Kapok- *Sootinai- *The Al Muddy-Grimer & Muk (Pokemon) *UPDATE: Malcho-Shen (Kung Fu Panda) *Magma- *Nefir Hasenuf-Dr. Eggman (past incarnation) *Imp Henchmen-Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts (past incarnations) *Khartoum- *Dominus Tusk- *Ajed Al Gebraic- *Sultan Pasta Al Dente- *Queen Hippsodeth- *Scara- *Merc- *Prince Uncouthma-Aquaman (Batman: the Brave and the Bold version) *Brawnhilda- *Bud- *General Gouda- *Squirt- *Prince Wazoo- *The Sand Monster- *Kimbla Kangaroo-Jane (Horton) *Koala-Rudy (Horton) *Brisbane Warthog-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) (Past incarnation) *Sydney Hyena-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Amok- *Mamood- *Wind Jackal-Werewolf (Slayers Version) *Destiny Stone Guardian- *Cassim-Juniper Lee (Past incarnation) (Juniper Lee) *Sa'luk- *40 Thieves- *Oracle-Rose Bride (Utena) *Abis Mal's other goons-Assorted Cobra Troops (G.I. Joe) *Extras-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, & Olette (KH), Ariel (Little Mermaid), Danny Phantom, UPDATE: Horton (Horton) More to Come... Mr. Nervous: Puzzle Agent(!) *Nelson Tethers-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Isaac Davner/Ed Davis-Coach Z (Zeta Coachna will be his other name) (Homestar) *Bjorn-Jackal (Gargoyles) *Glori-Hyena (Gargoyles) *Sheriff Bagh-Mike Brokowski (PPG) *Hidden Ones/Gnomes-Unversed (KH) *Tethers' Superior-Leon (FF8/KH) *Mike Lobbs-Bubs (Homestar) *Martha Garret-Marzipan (Homestar) *Bo Murphy-Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *UPDATE: Steve, the Man at Diner-Coop (Megas XLR) *Randal Scruffman-Zoidberg (Futurama) *UPDATE: Darrel-Fry (Futurama) *UPDATE: Darrel-Greed (Futurama) *UPDATE: Edvard-Lenny Baxter (PPG) *UPDATE: Alfred Versteckt-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *UPDATE: Will Medlock (mentioned)-Ansem the Wise (KH) *UPDATE: Jim Ingraham-Mr. Perfect (Mr. Men) *UPDATE: Korka Tetirdottir-??? *UPDATE: The Kitimat (human-sasquatch hybrid)-Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *UPDATE: Halldor Magnusson (mentioned)-??? *UPDATE: Olav Welhaven-??? *UPDATE: Secret Service Agents-Matrix Agents (Matrix) *UPDATE: Skjoldr-??? *UPDATE: Skier-Goofy (Disney) *UPDATE: Ed Davis's space crew mates-??? *Extras-Miss Scary (Mr. Men) (MOA) Despicable We(!) *Gru-Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) *Minions-Servebots (Megaman Legends) *Dr. Nefario-Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) *Gru's Mom-Nora Wakeman (MLAATR) *Big Unicorn-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Margo-Brick (PPG) *Edith-Butch (PPG) *Agnes-Boomer (PPG) (from Tron to here MOA) *Little Unicorn-Diego (Ice Age; as a toy) *Vector-Dr. Blight (Captain Planet) *Mr. Perkins-Father (KND) *Miss Hattie-Vicky (FOP) *Talk Show Host-Roger Rabbit (WFRR) *Anchorman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Fred McDade-Flint (Mother 3) *Tourist Father-Maurice (Beauty & the Beast) *Carnival Barker-Grim (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *Ride Instructor-Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) *Tourist Mother-Mrs. Potts (Beauty & the Beast) *Newscaster-Ann Gora (Swat Kats) *Egyptian Guard-Mr. Small (Mr. Men) *Second Egyptian Guard-Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *Philip Matthew-Chris McClean (TDI) *Gru's Dog-Foamy the Freakadog (Freakazoid) *Tourist Child-Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Boy with Ice Cream-Mitch (PPG) *Penny-Cody (Rescuers Down Under) *Boy with Balloon-Linus (Peanuts) *Extras-Bon Bonne, Tiesel Bonne (Megaman Legends) (Both MOA) Ultra-Koopa(!) *Megamind-Bowser (Mario) (MOA) *Metro Man-Roxas (is called Key Rocker) (KH) *Roxanne-Namine (KH) *Minion-Klaus (American Dad), Kamek, & Kammy (Mario) *Hal/Titan-Buddy Pine/Syndrome (Incredibles) *Brainbots-Koopa Troop (Mario) *Megamind's People-Koopas (Mario) *Megamind's Parents-OC Koopas *Bob & Linda Prickles-Cloud & Aerith (FF7) *Random Citizen-Chris (Family Guy) *Warden-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) *Bernard-Zexion (KH) *Extras-Koopa Kids, Koopa Bros, Mouser, and Bumpstar Runner cast Rini(!) *Annie-Rini (SM) (MOA) *Miss Ann Hannigan-Vitani (as an anthro lion) (Lion King 2) *Daddy Oliver Warbucks-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) (MOA) *Grace Farrell-Julayla (my SM/PPGs OC) (MOA) *Rooster Hannigan-Cave Guy (Freakazoid) *Lily St. Regis-Cobra Queen (Freakazoid) *Punjab-Captain O.J. Readmore (ABC Weekend Special) *Asp-Pink Panther (Pink Panther) *President Franklin D. Roosevelt-Puppetmon (Digimon) *Elanor Roosevelt-Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) (though he's more like Puppetmon's secretary in this version) *Bert Healy-Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Boylan sisters-Sonia, Mindy LaTour, and Amy Rose (Sonic) *Other Orphan Girls-Kari, Jeri, Zoe (Digimon) *Pepper-Pepper Mills (Histeria!) *Molly-Nina Tucker (FMA) *July-Rika Norika (Digimon Tamer) *Tessie-Jan (in younger form) (Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Duffy-Corey (Cartoon All Stars) *Kate-Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Sandy-Diana (SM) (MOA) *Mrs. Pugh-Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Mrs. Geer-Bunnie (Sonic) *Annette-Kagome (Inuyasha) *Puppet Wacky-Gabbo (Simpsons) *Mr. Bundles-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Officer-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Dog Catcher-Kronk (Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Danatelly (Mentioned)-Commissioner Gordon (Batman) *Drake-Duckworth (Ducktales) *Cecille-Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon) *Don Budge (Mentioned)-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Reporter with Camera-Mr. Quiet (Mr. Men) *Gardener-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bomber-X-Naut (Mario) *The Bulsvex (Mentioned)-X-Nauts (Mario) *Other Chefs-Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) & Jake Long (Jake Long) *Extras-Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco Frankie, (Fosters), Tikal (Sonic) (all MOA) Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian), Yamaki (Digimon Tamer), Courage, Shirly, Eustace, Muriel (Courage) (Latter first two MOA) The Lumpkins Movie(!) *Homer Simpson-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) *Marge Simpson-Julayla (SM/PPG OC) *Lisa Simpson-Rini (SM) *Bart Simpson-Mac & Bloo (Foster) *Maggie Simpson-Marie (SM/PPG OC) *Ned Flanders-Flint (Mother 3) *Rod & Todd Flanders-Lucas & Claus (Mother 3) *Plopper-Swinub (Pokemon) *Russ Cargill-Walter Peck (Ghostbusters) *Schwartzenager-Arnold the Pit Bull (TTA) *Inuit Shaman-Sabrina (Pokemon) *Colin-Diego (Go, Diego, Go) *Milhouse-Irwin (Billy & Mandy) (appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Santa's Little Helper-Courage & Shirly (Courage) *Snowball II-Diana (SM) *Tom Hanks-Woody (TS) *Reverend Lovejoy-Father Maxi (SP) *Grandpa Simpson-Eustace & Muriel Bagge (Courage) *Nelson-Numbah 363 (KND) *Comic Book Guy-Douglas & Adam (Fosters) *Mayor Quimby-Mayor (PPG) *Dr. Nick-Kenny (SP) *Multi-Eyed Squirrel-Scrat (Ice Age) *Crushed Person-Snively (Sonic) *Bomb disarming robot-Andromon (Digimon) *Ralph Wiggum-Mihoshi (Tenchi) *Itchy-Jerry (Tom & Jerry) *Scratchy-Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Professor Frink-Farnsworth (Futurama) *Waylon Smithers-Ixis Nagus (Sonic) *Montgomery Burns-Mammoth Mogul (Sonic) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon-Stays the same *Dolph-??? *Jimbo Jones-Buford (Phineas & Ferb) *Kearney-??? *Martin Prince-Baljeet (Phineas & Ferb) *Green Day-Beastie Boys (Celebrity Deathmatch Versions) *Krusty the Clown-??? *Sideshow Mel-??? *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Police Chief Clancy Wiggum-Valchir *Eddie and Lou-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy *Snake Jailbird-??? *Otto Mann-??? *Carny-Smiling Stan (Monkey Island) *Dr. Julius Hibbert-Mr. Happy *Helen Lovejoy-??? *Cookie Kwan-??? *Lindsay Naegle-??? *Bernice Hibbert-Miss Sunshine *Luann Van Houten-Irwin's Mummy Mom (Billy & Mandy) *Barney Gumble-Bender (Futurama) *Moe Syzslak-Bubs (Homestar) *Lenny-Storm *Carl-Wile E. Coyote *Cletus-Mr. Messy *Patty and Selma-??? *Edna Krabappel-Haruna (SM) *Groundskeeper Willie-??? *Kodos and Kang-??? *Stampy the Elephant-??? *Extras-Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco (Fosters), Tikal (Sonic) Mr. Grumpy's Up(!) *Carl Fredrickson-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Elle Fredrickson-Miss Graceful (Mr. Men OC) *Russell-Chowder, Panini, Mr. Bump, & Miss Whoops (Chowder & Mr. Men respectively) (MOA) *Kevin & Babies-Chocobos (Final Fantasy Series) *Dug-Bolt (Bolt) (Also Appears in Dende Must Die & What's New Him?) *Charles Muntz-The Grand Duke of the Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Alpha-Buster (Lady & the Tramp 2) *Beta-Roscoe (Oliver & Company) *Gamma-Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Omega-Killer (ADGTH) *Other Dogs-Random Toon Dogs (including Carface & Fu Dog) (Carface & Fu Dog from ADGTH & Jake Long respectively) *Tom-Mr. Noisy (Mr. Men) *George-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) (MOA) *AJ-Mr. Tall (Mr. Men) *Edith-Miss Helpful (Mr. Men) *Steve-Mr. Persnickety (now renamed Mr. Fussy) (Mr. Men) *Newsreel Announcer-Narrator (PPG) *Campmaster Strauch-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Russell's Family (some mentioned)-Mung Daal, Truffles, and Schnitzel (Chowder) *Girl Playing with Toy (One who sees Carl's balloon rising)-Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) (MOA) *Window Cleaner (Last person who sees him off)-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Epsilon-Dag (Barnyard) *Jimmy & his Dad-Mr. Small & Mr. Nosy (Mr. Men) *Brandon & his Dad-Gorgonzola & his dad (Chowder) *Other Scouts-Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) *AJ's Wife (though portraying as a roommate)-Miss Somersault (Mr. Men) *Mrs. Peterson-Crazy Old Lady (Simpsons) *Retirement Village Elder (one who gets the apartment away)-Eustace Bagge (Courage) *Old Couple Watching TV-Mr. & Mrs. Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Extras-Mr. Happy , Miss Sunshine (both also represent the reporter), Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men), Muriel (Courage), Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle), Mittens, and Rhino (Bolt) (Latter Two appear in Dende Must Die & What's New Him) Toongully, the Last Rainforest(!) *Zack-Betty (AB) *Crysta-Spyro (Spyro) *Pips-Cynder (Spyro) *Magi-Lune-Ignitus (Spyro) *Batty Koda-Foxglove (CDRR) *Lou the Goanna-Boshi (Mario) *Hexxus-Phantom/Shadow Blot (Disney) *Root-Hunter (Spyro) *Stomp-Blink (Spyro) *Tony-Lenny (Simpsons) *Ralph-Carl (Simpsons) *Knotty-Sgt. Byrd (Spyro) *Elder-Laoshi (Jake Long) *Fairies-Dragons Wolf Loom (will be placed in past)(!) *Bobbin Threadbare-Ventus (KH) *Cygna Threadbare-Odette (Swan Princess) *Hetchel-Aughra (Dark Crystal) *Hetchel's Cygnat Form-Spearow (Pokemon) *Atropos-Isis (Krypto) *Clothos-Si (Lady and the Tramp) *Lachesis-Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Swans-Various Animals *Dragon-Narissa (Enchanted) *Chaos-Cell (as anthro sea serpent) (DBZ) *Rusty Nailbender-Trunks (DBZ) *Goodmold-??? *Black Green Man-??? *Guild Member-??? *Bishop Mandible-??? *Master Crucible-??? *Scythe Workers-??? *Sheep-Mareep (Pokemon) *Shepards-??? *Fleece-Pan (DBZ) *Blacksmith Guard-??? *Stoke-??? *Foreman-??? *Edgewise-??? *Cob-??? *Owls-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Bobbin's Swan Form-Wolf (More to Come) Swipe McCracken(!) *Zak McCracken-Swiper the Fox *Annie Larris-Mina Mongoose *Melissa China-Ami (Hi Hi Puffy) *Leslie Bennett-Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy) *Caponians-Keroro Platoon (Sgt. Frog) *The King-Sgt. Frog (Sgt. Frog) *Zak's Boss-Bushwacker Bob & Mum (Taz-Mania) *Lori Amore-??? *Lou-??? *Baker-??? *Bus Driver-??? *Swami Holawanda-??? *Holawanda devotee-??? *Two-headed squirrel-??? *Sklorians-??? *Holawanda guard-??? *Katmandu yak-??? *The Shaman-Grand Master Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) *The tribesmen-??? *Miami bum-??? *Bermunda Triangle pilot-Mr. Thickly (Taz-Mania) *Black bird-??? *Stonehenge guard-??? *Dolphin-??? *Sushi the gold fish-??? *Annoyed stewardess-??? *Various passengers-??? *Alien broom-Magic Broom (Fantasia) *Extras-Amy (in Sonic CD form), Rodent (younger), Grievous (Star Wars) Dig Champs($) *Commander Boston Low-Batula, Nack, & Psycho *Maggie Robbins-Rouge, Nic, & Sarah *Ludger Brink-Sleet & Dingo *Cora Miles-Berri (Conker) *Ken Borden-Conker (Conker) *The Creator-Grand Elder (DBZ) *Cocytan Leader-Dende (DBZ) *Borneo Space Observer-Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Reporters & Newspersons-Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, & Dan Anchorman *Other Cocytans-Nameks (DBZ) Duck-go(?) *Rango-Daffy Duck (aka his Drip Along Daffy alter ego) (LT) *Beans-Melissa (Looney Tunes) *Waffles-??? *Priscilla-Fifi La Fume *Woga-??? *Rattlesnake Jake-Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) *Spider Sniper-??? *Boo-??? *Bad Bill the Gila Monster-Nasty Jack (Pooh) *Akiano-??? *The Spirit of the West-Wylie Burp (An American Tail) *Fresca-??? *Doc-Wooldoor (Drawn Together) *Merrymack-??? *Bonnie-??? *Tortoise John-Waternoose (Monsters Inc) *Wounded Bird-Jeremy (Secret of NIMH) *Kinski-??? *Buford-??? *Rock-Eye-??? *Melonee-??? *Spoons-Gopher (Pooh) *Lola-??? *The Hawk-Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Mister Snuggles-??? *Gordy-??? *Papa Joad-??? *Cousin Murt-??? *Curlie Knife Attacker-??? *Rodent Kid-??? *Delilah-??? *Maybelle-??? *Senor Fran-Slowpoke Rodriguez (LT) *Lucky-??? *Elbows-??? *Bonnie-??? *Jedidiah-Remy (Ratatouille) *Ezekiel-Emile (Ratatouille) *Balthazar-Django (Ratatouille) *Bats-??? *Lasso Rodent-??? *Chorizo-??? *Hazel Moats-??? *Stump-??? *Clinker-??? *Lenny-??? *Boseefus-??? *Dirt Kid-??? *Furgus-??? *Hitch-??? *Daisy-??? *Sergeant Turley-??? *Crevice-??? *Slim-??? *Lupe-Speedy Gonzales *Sod Buster-??? *Wind up fish toy-Flounder as a toy (Little Mermaid) *Bad Bill and/or Tortoise John's minions-??? *Mole/Prarie Dog Clan-Bushrats (Taz-Mania) *Roadkill-??? *Angelique-Rubella Rat (TTA) *Road Runners-Ostros (Mario) *Other Owls-Pablo and Fernando (the mice from Tabasco Road) (LT) *Ambrose-Bugsy (Valiant) *Extras-Porky (as the Comedy Relief) (LT) (More to Come) The Foster and the Hispanic (Story within Story)(?) *Tiana-Frankie Foster (Fosters) *Naveen-Older Mac (Fosters) *Naveen's Frog Form-Greasy *Facilier-Thailog in human form (Gargoyles) *Lawrence-Yosemite Sam (LT) *Mama Odie-Granny Clampett (Beverly Hillbillies) *JubJub-Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Louis-King Gator (ADGTH) *Ray-Tigger (Pooh) *Fireflies-Random Stuffed Animals with Light Attachments (Pooh and Toy Story) *Evangeline (Mentioned)-Fox (Skunk Fu) *Big Daddy-Gohan (DBZ) *Charlotte La Bouff-Pan (DBZ) *Eudora-Madam Foster (Fosters) *James-Frankie's Parents *Buford-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Henry Fenner-Mr. Boastful (Mr. Men OC) *Harvey Fenner-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) *Cousin Randy-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Froghunters-Giovanni, James, & Butch (Pokemon) *Tiana's Friends-Kairi, Namine, & Xion (KH) The Blood Ruby (Unofficial Loom Sequel)(!) *Jen-Goten (as a wolf) (DBZ) *Kira-Amy (as a wolf) (SM) *Aughra-Mama Odie (Princess and the Frog) *Fizzgig-Granbull (Pokemon) *SkekSil The Chamberlain-Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *SkekUng The Garthim Master-Teknophage (Teknophage) *SkekZok The Ritual Master-MetalSeadramon (Digimon) *SkekSo The Emperor-Cell (as anthro sea serpent) (DBZ) *SkekAyuk The Gourmet-Kaa (Jungle Book) *SkekEkt The Ornamentalist-Slumber (Banjo-Kazooie) *SkekOk The Scroll Keeper-Whitehead (Jungle Cubs) *SkekNa The Slave Master-Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *SkekShod The Treasurer-The Lizard (Spiderman) *SkekTek The Scientist-Snakelord (JusSonic's OC) *urSu The Master-Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *urZah The Ritual Guardian-Leonardo (TMNT) *urAc the Scribe-Raphael (TMNT) *urAmaj the Cook-Michelangelo (TMNT) *urNol the Herbalist-Cecil (LT) *urIm the Healer-Donatello (TMNT) *urSol the Chanter-Koopa the Quick (Mario) *urTih the Alchemist-Tortoise John (Rango) *urYod the Numerologist-Kolorado (Mario) *urUtt the Weaver-Slash (TMNT) *Podlings-Downtown Dogs (Oliver & Company) & Other Toon Dogs *UngIm-Piccolo (DBZ) *UrSkeks-Nameks (DBZ) *Dark Crystal-Blood Ruby (DB) *Extras-Imperialdramon (Digimon) Quack-a-Doodle (Story within Story)(!) *Chanticleer-Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck *Goldie-Morgana McCawber (DD) *Edmund-??? *Edmund's Cat Form-??? *Patou-Baloo *The Grand Duke-Dark Dragon (Jake Long) *Hunch-Killer (ADGTH) *Peepers-Vixey (Fox and the Hound) *Snipes-Iggy (Duckman) *Pinky-Tortoise John (Rango) *Stuey-Buddy Boar (Taz-Mania) *Rabbit Girl-Constance (Taz-Mania) *Farm Animals-US Acres Cast *Toad Guards-Hench Frogs (Flushed Away) *Edmund's Family-??? Blaze Jackson(!) *Percy Jackson-Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Annabeth Chase-Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Grover Underwood-Ryan (as an anthro-wolf) (King Huffman's OC) *Luke Castellan-Heathcliff *Poseidon-Sylvester *Athena-Mon Mothma (as a cat) (Star Wars) *Demeter-Black Cat (Marvel) *Apollo-Felix the Cat *Artemis-Luna (SM) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat *Hephaestus-Loud Kiddington as a Cat (Histeria) *Ares-Cheshire Cat (American McGee's Alice) *Dionysus-Artemis (SM) *Zeus-Katz *Hera-Mirage *Hades-Red *Persephone-Kitten Kaboodle (TaleSpin) *Hermes-Streaky *Medusa-Sedusa (it will be explained how she turns people to stone) *Chiron-Popeye *Charon-Ferryman (Monkey Island) *Mrs. Dodds/Alecto-Angela (Family Guy)/Belladonna (ADGTH) *Darrin-Hans Moleman (Simpsons) *Sally Jackson-Mrs. Sylvester (LT) *Gabe Ugliano-Pete (Disney) *Minotaur-Minotaur (Narnia) *Extras-Sylvester Jr. (LT), Danny, Sawyer, Oliver, Meowth, Dr. Viper Eduardo Libre (Story within Story)(?) *Ignacio/Nacho-Eduardo *Sister Encarnación-Tikal *Esqueleto/ Steven-Bloo, Coco, & Wilt *Cándida-??? *Guillermo-??? *Ramses-Bane (DC) *Juan Pablo-??? *Chancho-Priscilla (Rango) *Emperor-Lone Starr (Mucha Lucha) *Silencio-El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Other Wrestlers-Mucha Lucha Wrestlers Duck Plant in Central Park(?) *Stanley-Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Gus-??? *Rosie-??? *Gnorga-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Llort-Knave of Hearts (Alice 2010) *Alan and Hillary-??? *Maria the Nanny-??? Secret of FOWL (Stories within Stories)($) *Mrs. Brisby-Kayla Von Kriplespac *Great Owl-Oracle of Delphius (Sonic) *Jeremy-Dulcy (Sonic) *Nicodemus-Athair (Sonic) *Mr. Ages-Professor Pickle (Sonic) *Auntie Shrew-??? *Justin-Locke (Sonic) *Jenner-Dimitri/Enerjak (Sonic) *Sullivan-??? *Teresa Brisby-Nic *Cynthia Brisby-Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Martin Brisby-Ze Professor (Conker) *Timothy “Timmy” Brisby-Nack (mainly) and Psycho *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons-??? *Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons-??? *Billy Fitzgibbons-??? *Miss Right-??? *Dragon the Cat-Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Narrator-The Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sam & Max) *Jenny McBride-Rouge (mainly) and Sarah *Muriel-??? *Floyd-??? *Cecil-??? *Dr. Valentine-Wernestrom (Futurama) *Helen-??? *Troy-??? *Brutus-Kragok (Sonic) *Jonathan Brisby-Andrix & Deliah Weasel (Sonic OCs) *Girl Crow-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Mystery Stone-Sol Emerald (Sonic) Tale of Mickpereaux (Story within Story)(?) *Desperaux Tilling-Mickey Mouse *Chiaroscuro (Roscuro)-Remy (ratatouille) *Gregory-??? *Princess Pea-Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *UPDATE: Miggery "Mig" Sow-Charlotte (Princess and the Frog) *Furlough Tilling-Pinky (Pinky & the Brain) *Lester Tilling-Hiram the Mouse King *Antoinette Tilling-Adelaine *Pietro-??? *King-King Stephan (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen-Aurora's Mother (Sleeping Beauty) *Mayor-Hubie & Bertie (LT) *Principal-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) *Hovis-??? *Andre-??? *Boldo-??? *Ned/Smudge-??? *Town Crier-??? *Botticelli Remorso-Dirty Rat (Lapitch) *Cat-Dragon (NIMH) *Extras-Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Shaggy & Scooby(?) *Wallace-Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) *Gromit-Scooby Doo *Feathers McGraw-Le Quack *Moon Cooker Oven Machine-WALL-E and EVE (Wall-E; sharing the role; remember, the Cooker wasn't really bad, he just wanted to go to earth with them) *Rats in 1st Short-Rats of NIMH *Preston-Butch (Disney) *Wendeline-Crystal (Scooby Doo) *Shaun-A Mareep with the same name *Sheep-Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos *Tottington-Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo) *Victor-Clayton (Tarzan) *Phillip-Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Constable Mackintosh-Valchir *Reverend Hedges-Father Maxi (SP) *Bunnies-Buneary & Lopunny *Hutch-A Buneary with the same name *Mr. & Mrs. Mulch-Grandpa Phil and Grandma Gertrude (Hey Arnold) *Mr. Growbag-??? *Mr. Leaching-??? *Mr. Dibber-??? *Mrs. Girdling-??? *Miss Thripp-??? *Mr. Caliche-??? *Mr. Windfall-??? *Miss Blight-??? *Mr. Crock-??? *Felicity Flitt-??? *Queen Bee-Queen Penelobee (Atomic Betty) *Mr. Paneer-??? *P. C. Dibbins-??? *Mrs. Gabberley-??? *Major Krum-??? *Mr. Gabberley-??? *Prudence Flitt-??? *Duncan McBiscuit-??? *Monty Muzzle-New Brian (Family Guy) *Piella-Penelope Spectra (DP) *Fluffles-Amber (Scooby Doo) *The bees-Beedrill *Ms. Flitt's puppies-??? *Dogs that Duncan has captured-??? *Baker Bob-??? *Crocodiles-Tic Toc (Peter Pan) & Croc from Emperor's New Groove *Mr. Fred Ramsbottom-??? *Other Baker Victims-??? Big Friendly Dragon(?) *Sophia "Sophie" Clonkers-Nina Tucker (Fullmetal Alchemist) *The BFG-The Reluctant Dragon (Disney) *Mouse in Giantland-Raichu (Pokemon) *Queen of England-Aleena (Sonic) *UPDATE: Mary the Maid-Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Mrs. Clonkers-Miss Hattie (Despicable Me) *Mr. Tibbs- *Head of the Air Force- *Head of the Army- *Army Men-SHC *Bloodbottler- *UPDATE: Fleshlumpeater-MetalSeadramon (Digimon) *Bonecruncher- *Manhugger- *Childchewer- *Meatdripper- *Gizzardgulper- *Maidmuncher- *Butcher Boy- *Boy Dreaming of Invisibility-Alice (Digimon Tamer) *Teacher in Dream-Crocker (FOP) *Orphan Girls- Toon Pirates of the Caribbean (Stories within Stories)($) *Jack Sparrow-Don Karnage *Will Turner-Nack & Psycho *Elizabeth Swann-Sarah & Rouge *Governor Weatherby Swann-Dominic (OC version of Doom) *Hector Barbossa-Long John Silver (Legends of Treasure Island Version) *Tia Dalma/Calypso-Zeta/Black Mamba (Atomic Betty/Swat Kats OC) *Davy Jones-Elrond Purvis/Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) *Cutler Beckett-Fat Cat (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) *James Norrington-Seifer Almsey (Final Fantasy 8) *Gibbs-Garfield (Garfield, first 2 only), Dumptruck, Mad Dog, and Gibber (Talespin) *Anamaria-Fiona Fox (Sonic) *Boostrap Bill-Don Weazo *Pintel-Jessie (Pokemon) *Ragetti-James & Meowth (Pokemon) *Kraken-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Captain Teague-Balto (Balto) *Sao Feng-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Blackbeard-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *UPDATE: Angelica-Lula (OC) *UPDATE: King George II-King Acorn (Sonic) *Lord John Carteret-??? *Jack the Monkey-Aipom (Pokemon) *Cotton-Minimus PU (Atomic Betty) *Cotton's Parrot-Ling Ling (Drawn Together) *Marty-Zim & Gir (Invader Zim) *Philip Swift-Eric (Little Mermaid) *Syrena-Ariel (Little Mermaid) *Scarlet-Wuya human form (Xiaolin Showdown) *Giselle-Shego (Kim Possible) *Prison Dog-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mullroy and Murtogg-Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Hernan Cortes (Mentioned)-Cortez (Paper Mario) *Lt. Gillette-??? *Twigg-Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Bo'sun-Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Koehler-Jafar (Aladdin) *Harbormaster-??? *Mr. Brown-??? *Estrella-??? *Swanns's Butler-Horace Horsecollar (Disney) *Seedy Looking Prisoner-??? *Lt. Theodore Groves-??? *Sentry (Pirates 1)-??? *Steersman (Pirates 1)-??? *Grapple-??? *Jacoby-??? *Seedy Prisoner #2-??? *Seedy Prisoner #3-??? *Mallot-??? *Seedy Prisoner #4-??? *Town Clerk (Pirates 1)-??? *Sailor Dauntless-??? *Crying Boys (Pirates 1)-??? *Moises-??? *Kursar-??? *Matelot-??? *Tearlach-??? *Duncan-??? *Ladbroc-??? *Crimp-??? *Quartetto-??? *Weatherby-??? *Ketchum-??? *Maximo-??? *Monk-??? *Dog Ear-??? *Clubba-??? *Scarus-??? *Simbakka-??? *Hawksmoor-??? *Katracho-??? *Scratch-??? *Nipperkin-??? *LeJon-??? *Davy Jones' Crew-Mutants (Various Toons, Thundercats & X-Men mostly) *Pirates 1 and 2 (Pirates 1)-??? *Sailor (Pirates 1)-??? *Marine (Pirates 1)-??? *Mercer-Smithers (Simpsons) *Captain Bellamy-??? *Short Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Large Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Sunburned Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Leech-??? *Fisherman (Montage)-??? *Cannibals-Indians (Pocahontas) *Frightened Sailor (Pirates 2)-??? *Very Old Man-??? *Very Skinny Man-??? *Crippled Man-Homestar (Homestar Runner) *Irish Man-??? *Maccus/Dutchman-??? *Koleniko/Dutchman-??? *Shrimper (Montage)-??? *Sailor/Edinburgh-??? *Bursar/Edinburgh-??? *Quartermaster/Edinburgh-??? *Wyvern-Kenny (South Park) *Palifico/Dutchman-??? *Jimmylegs/Dutchman-??? *Clanker/Dutchman-??? *Olgivey/Dutchman-??? *Shrimper's Brother-??? *Chaplain-??? *Edinburgh Cook-??? *Scuttled Ship Helmsman-??? *Carruthers Guard-??? *Deckhand/Edinburgh-??? *Sweepy-??? *Turkish Prisoner (Pirates 2)-??? *Hadras-??? *Headless-??? *Tai Huang-Wile E. Coyote *Captain Ammand-??? *Captain Jocard-??? *Sumbhajee-??? *Mistress Ching-??? *Captain Chevalle-??? *Captain Villanueva-??? *EITC Agent (Pirates 3)-??? *Tatoo Pirate (Pirates 3)-??? *Mushroom Ear-??? *Bathhouse Pirate (Pirates 3)-??? *Boiler Room Attendant (Pirates 3)-??? *Steng-??? *Cabin Boy (Pirates 3)-??? *Penrod-??? *Quittance-??? *Two Head #1-??? *Two Head #2-??? *Villanueva's Aide-??? *Askay-??? *Pusasn-??? *Executioner (Pirates 3)-??? *Cryer (Pirates 3)-??? *Endeavour Officer (Pirates 3)-??? *Clerk (Pirates 3)-??? *Singing Gallows Pirates-Simpsons Cast *Crash-??? *Greenbeard-??? *Lieutenant Greitzer-??? *Lian-??? *Park-??? *Mistress Ching Entourage-??? *EITC second lieutenant-??? *Scrum-??? *Tamara-Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Gahreng-??? *Henry Pelham-??? *Noblewoman (Pirates 4)-??? *King Ferdinand VI of Spain-??? *Salaman-??? *Derrick-??? *Cabin Boy (Pirates 4)-??? *Zombie-??? *Spaniard-??? *Cook (Pirates 4)-??? *Quartermaster (Pirates 4)-??? *Extras-Maximus IQ, Nemesis AS, Nic, Sleet, Dingo (Sonic), Toon Patrol (WFRR), Frankie Foster (as a weasel) (Fosters), Max Sr. (AB) (More to Come) Hypnos in Black Series(?) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent Jay-Yamaki (Digimon Tamer) *Kevin Brown/Agent Kay- *Dr. Laurel Weaver/Agent Elle- *Chief Zed-Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Edgar the Farmer *Edgar's Wife, Beatrice- *Edgar the Bug- *Jack Jeebs- *Gentle Rosenberg, Arquillian Jeweler- *Orion the Cat-Persian named Orion (Pokemon) *Agent D- *Criminal Alien at Beginning- *Frank the Pug-Fu Dog (American Dragon Jake Long) *Worms-Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, & Wormmon (Digimon) *Serleena- *Scrad & Charlie- *Laura Vasquez- *Jack Jeebs- *Agent T- *Ben- *Newton- *Beatboxing Alien- *MIB Autopsy Agent- *Michael Jackson/Agent M-Star Michael (Space Channel 5) *UPDATE: Younger Pizza Parlor MIB Agent-Pizza Boy (What a Cartoon) *Pineal Eye- *Martha Stewart- *Z-Ron- *Eileen- *Edwin the Bug- *Edwin's Henchmen- *Emperor Worm- *Bug Queen- *Alpha- *Agent O- *Lilly- *Boris- *Extras-??? The Dragon King (Story within story)(?) *Simba-Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) *Nala-Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Extras with Cynder-Flame and Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) *Scar-Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) *Mufasa-Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) *Sarabi-Singe (SexyCynder's OC) *Zazu-Iago (Aladdin) *Shenzi-Wise Guy and Greasy (WFRR) *Banzai-Wheezy (WFRR) *Ed-Stupid and Psycho (WFRR) *Timon-Danny Fenton (Danny Phanton) *Pumbaa-Jake Long (Jake Long) *Rafiki-Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Sarafina-Feuriah (WolfofSorrow's OC) *The Hyenas-Villains (Various) *The Lions-Dragons (Various) *Kiara-Nina (ShaloneSK's OC) *Kovu-Ash (ShaloneSK's OC) *Zira-Zonoya (ShaloneSK's OC) *Nuka-Evil Jake Long (Wormtail96's OC) (as a dragon) *Vitani-Evil Shelby (Slyptlak's OC) *Ma-Maddie Fenton (Danny Phanton) *Uncle Max-Jack Fenton *Outsiders-Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2; as a dragon) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Aragon, Dorathea (Danny Phantom; as a dragon) *Bowser (SSBB) *Koopa Siblings (Mario bros.) *Dark Dragon and Chang (Jake Long) *Seven Shadow Dragon (DBGT) *Narissa (Enchanted; as a dragon) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; as a dragon) *Venom the Dragon (TDragon195's OC) *BlackWarGreymon, Majiramon, Dynasmon (Digimon) *Bowser Jr. (Super Marios.) *Green Death and Boneknapper (How to Train your Dragon) *Megahorn, Scorch, Saliguana, Ruby Dragon, Moltor (Power Rangers) *Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland 2010) *Magma Dragoon (Megaman x) *Dharak (Bakugan Gundalian Invader) *Naga (Bakugan Battle Brawler) *Extras with Danny and Jake-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee), Sam, Trixie (Danny Phanton), Spud, and Trixie (Jake Long) Trivia *For Mankey Island casting, click here. *The ! symbol means Nack & Psycho only make guest star appearances. *The # symbol means Nack & Psycho are only slightly or never mentioned in the story at all. *The $ symbol means they appear in title or actual roles within the story. *The ? sybol means it's unknown whether they're in actual roles, guest stars or just little to no mention. Hope you like the updates. Category:Roles